1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door closer of the type comprising an element which is movable longitudinally of a tubular housing containing spring means acting on an abutment afforded by the element to urge the element inwardly of the housing, the element carrying at its outer end which projects from the housing an articulated connection with a fixing plate. Such door closers are hereinafter referred to as being of the kind specified.
It will be understood that door closers of the kind specified are fitted with said housing mounted on, or preferably received in, the door or a fixed part of the door frame, and the fixing plate is secured to a fixed part of the door frame or the door respectively, the arrangement being such that when the door is opened the element is pulled outwardly of the housing against the force of said spring means so that when the door is subsequently released the energy stored by the spring means acts to pull the element back inwardly of the housing, thus closing the door.
It will be understood that devices of this kind are not limited in their applicability solely to doors, and that they may be utilised additionally with windows or other, like, hinged panel structures which are movable about pivots towards and away from a position of closure relative to a complementary frame or like structure. Accordingly, throughout this specification the word "door" is used for convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In previous door closers of the kind specified said element has been in the form of a chain usually of the type consisting of plate-like links connected together by rivets so that the chain as a whole is flexible in a single plane.